Timeline
Prehistoric Era Industrial Era *'1871: Peshtigo fire': A deadly wildfire happened in Peshtigo. US immigrants arrive. Commodity prices of Water is increased by 10%. *'1882: Electrification': A Coal Power Plant is automatically unlocked. *'1886: Webster Hall': A Nightclub is automatically unlocked. Posthistoric Era Concrete Age *'2100: World War III ends': Animals, plants and trees are mutated into different mutated species, and new races first appear, but the respect of the Enviromentalist Party will reset. *'2103: WWF adds all mutated animals, plants and trees and fictional animals, plants and trees': Mutated and fictional animals, plants and trees affect the enviromental happiness. The more mutated, fictional and unmutated animals, plants and trees they have, the more enviromental happiness will be raised. *'2014: Mutated fruits and vegetables and GMC-based crops are cultivated': Mutated fruits, vegetables and GMC-based crops are now cultivated. New options are available in Farms. Food quality is raised into 10%+. Both the respects of the Communist and Enviromentalist Parties are both permamently raised for the next 3 years. *'2105: First poaching of mutated creatures': Mutated creatures will now increase enviromental happiness, but killing of mutated creatures will drop the enviromental rates from now on. *'2106: Fred Flintstone reinvents electricity': All kinds of power plants are available again. Brick Age *'2205: Wheat production is introduced in tropical countries': Wheat can now be grown in tropical countries. 20%+ of wheat production and 20%+ commodity prices of bread, flour and wheat. Aluminium Age *'2301: Domestications of mutated creatures': Ant, bighorner, bloatfly, brahmin, coyote, gecko, giant rat, hatchling mirelurk, lakelurk, mirelurk, mole rat, nukalurk and yao guai ranches are available. The raspect of the Communist Party will raise due to new food. Fantasy Era Magic Age *'2459: Domestications of dinosaurs and mammoths': Giant camps, dinosaur and mammoth ranches are available. Contemporary Era *'2992: Grand weddings in Toonatopia': Toonatopians immigrate to your country to escape the grand wedding. Anathema would happen. But if the Religious respect and/or any Asian country and/or any Tooantopian country relations is/are Exceptional (95%-100%), a rebel attack in a Wedding Chapel will be triggered. Presence of Banquet Halls can also raise the respect of the Nationalists due to live national anthem performances there from now on. **'Applaud newlyweds' *'2992: Funeral of Song Jong-bak': Relations with North Korea are reset. *'3000: PAW Patrol is re-established as a military battalion': The PAW Patrol Lookout is now available. The respect of the Militarist and Parentist Parties are now increased. *'3001: Preschool groups team up with fantasy guilds, armies and colleges against the Soviet Union': Magic colleges can now increase magic units' morales from now on. Citizens from around the world will now immigrate your country to escape their wartorn land. **'Applaud preschool groups': 10+ Allied Alliance relations/10- Soviet Alliance relations **'Condemn preschool groups': 10+ Soviet Alliance relations/10- Allied Alliance relations **'Do nothing': Default event/10+ Nationalist Party respect *'3007: All children of Adventure Bay became members of the PAW Patrol': Conscription affects children to become PAW Patrol members. While some children leave your province or become rebels, Nick Juniorian citizens arrive to escape the flood or martial law. Martial law is automatically enforced for 24 months. *'3009': The first Pan-Toonatopian Defense Corps is held: Jaegers will unlock special factions from now on. The respect of the Militarist Party is increased. *'3019: A big JS prom is held': A big formal, no children under 12 allowed party is held. Anyways, foreigners immigrate to your country to escape the ruined party while the Filipino children alone will immigrate to your country to escape their seperated lives. Otherwise, the service quality of Orphangaes are also increased. Also, you can also help the Philippines by helping the survivors of that incident. **'Do nothing': 10+ Nationalist respect/Annual occurence of worker strikes *'3020: PAW Patrol bedtime video is made': 5% happiness is decreased temporarily, but the liberty happiness is raised by 5%. The respects of the Parentist and Religious Parties are both increased. *'3028: Sofia the First premiere party': 10% boost of tourism and entertainment/10% job quality in Gourmet Restaurants **'Applaud Sofia': 10+ Disney Junior Country relations/10+ Enchancia relations/10+ PBS Kids Country relations/10+ US relations/10+ Parentist Party respect/10- Middle East relations/10- Religious Party respect/annual occurence of rebel attacks **'Condemn Sofia': 10+ Middle East relations/10+ Religious Party respect/10- Disney Junior Country relations/10- Enchancia relations/10- PBS Kids Country relations/10- US relations/10- Parentist Party respect/annual occurence of assassination attempts **'Do nothing': 10+ Nationalist Party respect/annual occurence of uprisings *'3049: Battle of Moscow': Russian immigrants arrive to escape their wartorn country. **'Support the Allies': 10+ Allied Alliance relations/10+ Soviet Union relations Cyberpunk Era Post-War Age *'3050: Adventure Bay formally becomes the headquarters of the United Nations Security Council': While Toonatopian immigrants with Militarist backgrounds arrive, 20% of Nick Juniorian immigrants will leave your country to see Adventure Bay again under UN administration. The relations of Nick Jr. Country is reset while the relations of the United Nations is increased. Rebel activity will less occur. *'3055: San Diego is rebuilt': Along with Latin American immigrants arriving after the Federation's surrender, 20% of US immigrants will leave your island to see the newly-rebuilt San Diego again. *'3055: Ryder declares martial law in Nick Jr. Country': PAW Patrol Members will now serve as policemen in child-recommended buildings, the Mausoleum and your Palace. PAW Patrol Members will now also decrease crime. *'3056: Tsardom of Russia restores': While the Tsar Visit edict is available, 20% of Russian immigrants will leave your island to see the Tsar again. Also, the respect of the Royalist Party is increased, while the respect of the Communist Party is reset. Earthian Golden Age *'4000: Coronation Night of King Ryder I': 20% of your population will temporarily leave your island for the coronation. The respect of the Royalist Party is increased, but the respect of the Nationalist Party is temporarily decreased. *'4015: Nuclear bombs and kinetic rods are permamently abolished': Nuclear Programs are disabled permamently, but Nuclear Power Plants are still available to produce electricity. *'4025: Bloatfly domestication spreads across the world': Bloatfly and smoked bloatfly commodity prices and production are both increased into 10%+. *'4100: All aliens and races from other Universes recognizes Earthian Union together': The ultimate experience will extingush your harshness! Now there will be all pros and no cons. From now on, there are good news. Crops will now grow instantly. All obsolete buildings are now unlocked permamently. The Jesus Christ Statue, Golden Statue, Eternal Flame and the Nuclear Program is automatically built (that means the Nuclear Program is built again, and which is not used as a weapon, but is now used as a monument). It only increases beauty and does not hurt Europe's relations. Lifespan is increased into 1. The respect and liberty of all people will increase permamently. Retirees will often go to the Fountain of Youth very early. All unupgraded buildings will be now upgraded automatically without spending. Happiness will permamently raise up into 100%. Tenements and crime-causing buildings does not affect crime anymore. Citizens does not leave your island from now on. Military and police units does not decrease liberty. 100 Chinese immigrants will arrive, and you will also have 100% chance of tourists to convert themselves into immigrants, and alongside with two of those, new immigrants will also occur and rare immigrants will also occur via supply vehicle. The tourist rating is permamently increased into 100. Coups, uprisings, rebel attacks, subversive activies, and disasters (except for natural disasters, which will occur by 10%), will never happen again. Dwemer ruins, factories, hunting lodges, logging camps, mines, oil refineries, oil rigs, paper mills and steampunk-unlocked factories will no longer cause pollution. Trees and veins will now regrow overtime. Citizens will no longer become criminals, rebels, tourists or unemployed. Crime rate is decreased. All helpful edicts are permamently active, while unhelpful ones are permamently inactive. All relations of all countries, federations, planets, trade unions and unions has permamently raised into 100%+ and will no longer decrease. No invasions will happen. All of your population will become Loyalists. The elections are banned. Shacks are permamently banned. Instead, houses are automatically built. All commodity prices are permamently increased by 500%+, and will increase rapidly in the future. The respect of all Parties were increased permamently, especially the Loyalist Party, which is now 110%. Now you can build all buildings for free, issue edicts for free and train units for free. Now the Treasury upkeep is abolished and is now increased permamently. Also, the Swiss Bank account is rapidly increased. This is the final timeline event ever.